GideonF210
GideonF210 is a user who joined the LEGO Message Boards on August 26th, 2011. He currently has the rank Highland Battler with over 10,964 posts and has received over 13,400 likes. He and his sister, LegoCritter35, were interviewed by WhiteAlligator on February 23rd, 2013. Posting Gideon mainly posts in the Legends of Chima Forum and the Message Boards Sub-Forum, but he also posts in the Minifigures Forum and the CITY Forum regularly. He only started posting actively on the Message Boards in August 2012. Gideon has posted in the "Welcome to the Community Forum," Cars Forum, CITY Forum, Creator Forum, Dino Forum, Galaxy Squad Forum, Hero Factory Forum,Kingdoms Forum, Legends of Chima Forum, LEGO Board Games Forum, LEGO Friends Forum, Minifigures Forum, Ninjago Forum, Technic Forum, Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles Forum, Classics Forum, LEGO General Forum, MY LEGO Network Forum, Message Boards Help and Suggestions Forum, Message Boards Sub-Forum, Lord of the Rings Forum, Lone Ranger Forum, and the LEGO Club Forum before. Gideon used to post actively on the LEGO Universe Gallery, but when the LEGO Universe MMOG was cancelled, he left the gallery. He posted a few creations on the Minifigures Gallery and the City Gallery, but he then decided to visit the Message Boards, where he has remained active since. He is rank 4 on My LEGO Network. Likes Gideon received 90 likes for one of his topics in the Legends of Chima Forum called "That's it. I'm going to say it - FOR the sake of CHIMA!" He is the most liked user in the Legends of Chima Forum. He has received over 600 likes from the Chima Forum. Friends *Cogajon98 *Coolman1one *K309s *Carver473 *Huskeygirl *Legoistructor543 *Jonnylegoboy911 *Nat_in_the_hood *Soccergirl676 *Firelego257 *Akar25 *Zapty *Michaelyoda *Dinosaur2515 *Brickman466 *Brickgirl99x *legotheterrible *mattbrick2001 *Xalvadhawr *soccerplayer3252 *MasterOshawott *M4Jesus *sam8432 *Daler99 *NinjagoGeekMan *BattleTruckGalactica *egorsmirnov *chewyanajones *Thornius *Nkg9 Trivia *Gideon's sister on the Message Boards is LegoCritter35 *Gideon's mom has an account on lego.com called GodsBeloved *He and his sister were the first two users to have an interview together in The Official Interview Room. *Nxtstep101 gave GideonF210 his 1,000 like. *GideonF210 got his username from one of his minifigures, Gideon Farewell. *GideonF210 made his account on this Wiki on March 23rd, 2013. *He is the most liked Highland Battler. *His favorite LEGO themes are Legends of Chima, City, and Ninjago. *He met many of his friends in the LEGO Universe Gallery. *His sister is LegoCritter35. He is the villain in her story - LegoCritter's SUPER COOL MB ZOO. He admits that he likes being the villain. *He has mentioned that he is a fan of Tintin. *On LegoCritter35's topic, "Best Rank Picture!", Gideon voted Viking and Forestman. *His favorite emotes on the Message Boards are the happy face, tongue smiley, and the thumbs-up emotes. *Most of Gideon's topic titles end in "?" and "..." One of his popular topics on the Legends of Chima Forum was "How Cragger lost his eye..." *GideonF210's 1st and only "ask" topic is called "Ask the banana guy! Poor thing..." It can be found on the City Forum. *He has written a story on the Message Boards Forum called "Purple Alligator Island." Category:Interviewee Category:Complete Articles